Princess Peach
|englishactor = *Jen Taylor *Samantha Kelly |species = Human |gender = Female |birthplace = Mushroom Kingdom |color scheme = Pink and hot pink |hair color = Blonde |skin color = Peach |eye color = Blue |attire = Pink dress with long white gloves. |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Eggman *Being kidnapped *The Koopa Troop *Koopalings |skills = *Parasol/golf club/fan/crown skills *Mid-air floating *Psych bomb *180 degree high kick *Heart powers (eg. healing, countering, attacking, levitation) *Vibe abilities (eg. rage = fire, joy = flying) *Olympic events *Peach Blossom |ability type = Skill|age = |family = |height = 6'5"}} is the beautiful and graceful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is often kidnapped by Bowser and is always rescued by Mario. She has also helped Mario save the world a few times and even starred in her own game where she rescues Mario, Luigi, Toad and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. She has appeared in a few games alongside Sonic the Hedgehog. The first game to feature these two together was Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. She later appeared in other crossover titles with Sonic. She seems to have good relations with Blaze, Amy, and especially her best friend Daisy. Game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Peach made her first appearance in the Sonic series when she was featured in the game ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. She appeared as a skill character along with Waluigi, Tails and Dr. Eggman. In the opening for the game she is seen running on the 100m dash along with other major Mario and Sonic characters. She is later seen in the swimming event. In mission mode, she shares a rivalry with Amy. Peach has missions in both Wii and DS version. Wii version missions: *Finish with a time between 3:20 and 3:29 in 4X100m relay *Do 3 successful yell throws in Hammer throw *do 10 successful rowing acceleration (3 notes) in single sculls *Finish 1st when you have no stamina in 400m *Shoot 5 point circle within 2 attempts in archery *perform 10 difficult moves in trampoline ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Peach has average speed, strong aerial moves, decent horizontal recovery, but weak ground based moves. She has a strong up smash but a weak but damage racking down smash both involving her twirling her hand raised and dress like a blade respectively. Her forward smash consist of three different items(cast iron pan, tennis racket, and golf club) which all varies by damage, range, and knock-back. Her standard special move was Toad; if one was to hit him, the damage would deflect onto the opponent. Her side special move was the Peach Bomber. In this move, she would use her rear end to smash into the opponent causing an explosion of hearts. Her up special move was Peach pulling out a parasol and floating gently down with it. Her down special move is where Peach can pull a vegetable from the ground and throw it at opponents. This move caused little damage, however, there is a slim chance Peach can pull a vegetable with a different expression on it's face and it deals a lot of more damage. Special Moves '''Neutral Special' - Toad :Automatically launches a counterattack if an enemy hits Toad. Side Special: - Peach Bomber :Scores heavy damage while dashing forward. Up Special: - Peach Parasol :Glide gracefully through the sky by umbrella. Good for recovery. Down Special: - Vegetable :Pluck a veggie and carry it until you're ready to throw it. Final Smash: - Peach Blossom :Pull foes into Peach's world where they fall asleep. The closer they are to Peach, the deeper their slumber. Eat the fallen peaches to recover damage. Trophies ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Peach's third appearance with Sonic was in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. She appeared as a skill character like the other skill characters from the past game with a new edition to the group being Silver the Hedgehog. Her rival in mission mode was still Amy. Peach, however, got a new winter outfit like the other girls in this game. This outfit was a mini pink dress with magenta sleeves and leggings. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure Tour, Peach will join Mario and Sonic if they beat her in a Snowball Machine match. Similarities between Peach and Amy Rose Quotes *''"Peach!"'' - When you select her in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic/Winter Games *''"Oh, did I win?"'' - When Peach wins a round *''"Oh, I lost."'' - When Peach loses a round *''"Ooh! Next time, it's mine!"'' - When Peach is in 2nd or 3rd place *''"Yaay, not bad!"'' - When Peach wins 2nd or 3rd place in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *''"Oh yes! How nice! Lucky me!"'' - When Peach is in 1st place *''"Sweet!"'' - When winning in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gallery File:Peacholympics.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Peach 32.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Peach 70.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Peach olympic winter.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Peach 76.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Peach 21.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:5865Peach.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Peach SSB4.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] File:All the MASATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Girl time.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Mario-sonic-winter-art.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:MS-London-Wii-screenshot-7.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:MASATLOG 10.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Ssb4 windyhillbackgroundcameos.jpg|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Trivia *Peach and Dr. Eggman have something important in common. Both had two different names outside Japan and in Japan. (Princess Toadstool and Princess Peach, Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Eggman) Currently, they are both used interchangeably (Peach in Super Mario 64, Dr. Eggman in Sonic Adventure). Category:Mario characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Olympic Athletes Category:Super Smash Bros. Veterans